1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge recording apparatus and a method for recovering liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water-based ink for ink-jet recording (hereinafter referred to as a “water-based ink” or an “ink” in some cases), in which a 2-pyrrolidone is added for the purpose of improving the wettability and chromogenic property thereof, has been suggested (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-90270 corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0086690 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-188712 corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0102046).
A water-based ink containing the 2-pyrrolidone, however, easily aggregates and easily accumulates, for example, in an absorber which absorbs the water-based ink in a maintenance mechanism of a liquid discharge recording apparatus such as an ink-jet recording apparatus. The water-based ink containing the 2-pyrrolidone and accumulated in the absorber contaminates a surface of an ink-jet head of the ink-jet recording apparatus and a recording paper (recording paper sheet) which is being transported in the ink-jet recording apparatus, in some cases.
An object of the present teaching is to provide a liquid discharge recording apparatus and a method for recovering a liquid which are capable of suppressing any contamination of a surface of the ink-jet head and of a recording paper which is being transported in the liquid discharge recording apparatus by suppressing any accumulation of the liquid containing the 2-pyrrolidone.